


Moon Song

by taishige



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taishige/pseuds/taishige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like writing something.<br/>This was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Song

Taichi slid into the bedroom wearing nothing but his boxers, sunglasses resting atop his nose and a hairbrush gripped in his palm as he began belting out the lyrics to _Soul Man_.

The sudden entrance made Joshima jump from his spot on the bed, though his expression of surprise quickly changed to annoyance. He set his book down in his lap.

"What are you doing?"

Taichi didn't bother to respond.

"Comin' to ya on a dusty road. Good lovin', I got a truck load."

"Taichi."

"And when you get it, you got something. So don't worry, cause I'm coming."

Taichi spun around, using the hairbrush as a microphone.

" _Taichi._ "

He didn't stop until he reached the bed, twisting and turning and curled down around the hairbrush as his lips formed the awkward English. Upon hitting the side of the mattress, he let himself plop down with an energetic whump, upper half of his body spinning to face Joshima on the bed as he tilted his sunglasses down just enough to see over the top of.

"Well, what have we here?"

Joshima glowered at him, brows furrowed.

Taichi continued to hum to himself as he began crawling on all fours towards the other man.

"Taichi, I'm not really in the mood tonight."

Taichi shook his head, tsk'ing in the back of his throat. "But my dear, Shige. I only get but one night a week with you." Crawling up on top of Joshima, he tilted his head in towards the other's neck, lips pecking at the skin beneath his jaw.

Joshima looked away, instinctively lowering himself down into his pillow. "I know, I know... I just..."

"Hmmm?" Taichi's hands roved his stomach, light and nimble as they traced the fabric of Joshima's little tanktop, circling around the protuberances on his chest before poking at them playfully. "My delightful song not quite enough for you?" He pressed his face against Joshima's skin with a warm sigh, lips curling up into a smile. "You smell all nice and clean..."

"As do most people when they get out of the bath." Joshima pushed away at Taichi's hands, which only prompted them to move lower, now dancing lightly atop the miniature bulge hidden beneath the white fabric of his boxer-briefs, fingers working beneath the blue seams. "Taichiiiii... please. My-... my ass kinda hurts..."

"Oh?" Taichi lowered himself further onto Joshima's frame, lips pecking at his chest through his tanktop. "And just who had fun with you last night, hm? Was it Takashi?" His fingers slid the backside of Joshima's underwear down around the mounds of his rear, exposing the soft, pinkish skin. "Was it Nagase?" He murmured into Joshima's chest. "Just what kind of naughty things did he do to that cute little ass of yours?"

"Taichi, I'm _serious._ " Joshima squirmed, jerking his hips away.

Taichi's fingers were already roving up the valley of his rear, delighting in the freshly-smooth skin as they began working at the opening. Middle finger pressed into the taut hole, he jerked it down inside.

Only to elicit a pained squeak from Joshima.

He stopped instantly, gaze shooting upwards to see Joshima with his eyes clenched shut and one of his hands buried in the pillow with a white-knuckled grip.

"Shit, shit, shit..." He took his finger out, warm fuzzy buzz from the wine they'd shared in the living room earlier gone in a flash. "Oh shit, I'm sorry..." He began carding his fingers through Joshima's hair, stroking his cheek. "Shige, oh geez, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were being serious."

Joshima's eyes narrowed, and he abruptly thwacked the side of Taichi's head. "I _said_ I was serious!"

Taichi winced and brought a hand to the now-tender patch of skin just above his temple. "I deserved that..."

Joshima just glared at him before turning away with a huff.

"Shigeeeee..." Taichi's voice digressed into a whine. Scooching around to Joshima's other side, he attempted to get in the other's line of sight. He brought a hand up to rub Joshima's shoulder comfortingly, positioning his face just a few inches from the other's nose.

Joshima continued to shoot icicles in his direction, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Shige..." Taichi pouted, lower lip sticking out pathetically. He pushed his head forward to bring their foreheads together, tracing his fingers down Joshima's cheek. "I'm sorry..."

Joshima sighed, eyes traveling downwards. "It's fine."

Taichi took this opportunity to wrap his arms around the other's frame, pulling him in closer. "No sex tonight. I get it."

"Thank you." Joshima instinctively pressed his face into Taichi's chest, the light wisps of air escaping his lips tickling Taichi's skin.

"Though really, if you knew you weren't in the mood, why'd you come over?" Taichi poked the top of Joshima's head as he glanced down at him.

There was no answer at first.

Then.

"...I just didn't wanna be alone... I guess..."

Taichi frowned at the muffled voice, then rubbed little circles on Joshima's back with his palm in response. "You're welcome over whenever, you know that, right?" He felt Joshima's head poke upwards to look at him, so he returned the gaze with a little poke out of his tongue. "Doesn't have to be just sex."

Joshima curled back inwards, his skin warm against Taichi's chest. "Thanks..."

Taichi continued to gaze down at the top of the other's head, corners of his mouth lowered.

"Your ass hurts?"

Nothing for a second. And then. A nod.

Taichi chewed on his bottom lip, opening his mouth once, then twice. Closing it. His eyebrows furrowed.

Finally.

"How many people have you slept with this week?"

Joshima remained motionless in his arms aside from the gentle up and down movement of his chest and the flicker of his eyelashes, tiny little tickles against Taichi's skin.

There was no answer.

Taichi sighed, bringing a hand up to ruffle Joshima's hair. "Maybe you should give yourself a little break, hm?"

Joshima's shoulders gave a shudder, and Taichi let his chin rest on top of the other's head.

It was quiet then.

Only the sound of their soft breathing disturbing the stillness of the room.

"Do you want me to try something?"

"Hm?" Joshima's head moved.

Taichi uncurled one of his arms, reaching it around towards Joshima's rear end, still poking out soft and pink from above the wrinkled fabric of his underwear. He felt Joshima tense at the motion, so he moved slowly, pressing one of his fingers down between the two mounds to poke lightly at his entrance.

Joshima let out the tiniest of noises, a soft little mewl that Taichi wasn't even sure he'd heard. Pausing for a moment, Taichi then began softly massaging the skin of the other's entrance, being careful not to push inside, but simply rubbing the skin around his rim, gently, finger pressing in tiny little circles.

Joshima remained tense at first, his muscles tight and his breath sucked into his lungs, then he slowly relaxed, settling back against Taichi's chest as he let out a soft breath of air.

Taichi nuzzled the other's hair with his nose, glancing downwards. "That feel good?"

There was a nod, following by a little murmur that reinforced the affirmation.

"Good."

They continued to lay like that, limbs half-wrapped in the blankets as Taichi gently massaged the other's entrance. Taichi felt Joshima's breathing slow, and soon he heard tiny clicks in the back of the other's throat--the tell-tale sign that he'd fallen asleep.

Taichi shook his head, the other's hair soft against his chin.

"You idiot."

He let out a sigh, letting his finger travel just a bit lower and changing the angle, thankful that Joshima's initial outburst had killed his own boner. He was just about to stop when he felt a strange lump beneath his finger. Eyes narrowing, he pressed his finger just a bit harder into the skin, poking at the hardened mass. He glanced downwards, listening for any signs that Joshima had woken up, then carefully let his finger slip inside the other's rim. He curled his finger upwards, the lump more pronounced here. He traced the outline of it with his finger, a small, acorn-like shape that felt stiff against his fingertip.

Face tightening, he pulled his finger back out.

It was quiet.

Joshima was still asleep.

Oblivious in his arms.

Taichi's breath had begun to grow rough in his throat.

Carefully, he unwound his arms from around the other's frame, pulling away until he could twist around, throwing his legs off the side of the bed as he sat up. Joshima's nose twitched, a little murmur working its way out of his throat, but he didn't wake up, one hand curling into the sheets as his face pressed into the pillow.

Taichi stared at him, lips slightly parted. He brought a hand to his forehead, wiping at the droplets of sweat that had started to form. He wiped his hair back. Again. And again. Then he turned around, holding his head in his hands as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

He sat there for a good minute, the breeze from the overhead fan cool against his back.

Then he was to his feet. He left the room, making his way to the kitchen counter just to the right of his living area and grabbing his cell phone off the tile. He flipped it open.

Then simply stared at it.

He stared at it so long the screen turned itself off, his own reflection staring back at him. He pressed a button. The screen lit back up. But he still couldn't do anything. His hand shook. He flipped the phone closed again and set it down on the counter, the plastic cool in his hand.

He walked away.

Small in the darkness of his living room.

Bringing his hands to his face, he rubbed at his cheeks. Again and again. He massaged his eyes, moisture forming in their corners, then sat down on the sofa, elbows on his knees and palms encapsulating the front of his face. The empty wine bottle sat where they'd left it on the coffee table, their glasses to its either side.

Cold.

He felt cold.

Goosebumps prickled at his bare skin.

He didn't know how long he sat there.

Five minutes.

Ten.

The darkness felt surreal.

He glanced back over at the door to his bedroom, the soft light from his bedside lamp harsh against his eyes. His tongue felt thick in his mouth. Breath shuddered.

Finally, he stood back up, walking back into the light.

Joshima lay where he'd left him, curled up atop the mattress with the sheets wrapped around his legs and his bare bottom poking out from above his white boxer-briefs with the little blue seams. One hand was curled up towards his face, the strands of his hair splayed out on the pillow beneath his head.

Taichi walked over to the lamp, gazing at it for a moment before flicking it off.

The room was blanketed in darkness.

Climbing back on top of the bed, he crawled over to Joshima, lying down beside him and letting one hand trace up from his hip to his shoulder. Pulling the sheets up to circle them both, he wound his arms around Joshima's frame, pulling him in close. Joshima came easily, body sinking against him and head curling sleepily in towards his chest.

It was silent then.

Neither one of them moving.

Then Taichi let out a choked sob, arms tightening around Joshima as he buried his face in the other's hair.


End file.
